Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: "The Strangest Robot"
The Strangest Robot is the 3rd episode of the Dragon Ball SS Retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary In the Woods near were Gohan is. Raditz is curious more curious with every moment over Gohan's power yet he also remembers Gohan as a Crybaby who he stuck in his Pod. Wanting to know what makes this power tick Raditz heads back and decides to spy on Gohan to see what other surprises this Kid has. He then stands near a hillside and looks down as he sees his Nephew Gohan awakens to find himself off balance with the newfound a loss of his tail as well as being surprised by his new outfit. A group of wild animals chases Gohan until he falls into a hole in the desert,Raditz annoyed at him for that slowly fly's down to hide while he sees Gohan who discovers an ancient probe robot in the cavernous ruins below. After Gohan reactivates the robot, it tells him not to disturb it, but reconsiders when the boy starts to cry and, reluctantly, watches over him as he is still dependent on others, Raditz is annoyed at how even a Half Saiyan should not let a Machine control it and thinks about blasting it to bits. However Raditz is then shocked at Gohan who tries to dig the robot out of the sand as it tells him how, eighty years previous, it had been buried by an earthquake as it was excavating the ruins. Raditz is surprised at how hard Gohan is trying to help some machine clamming that some of Goku's good Nature rubbed off on his son. Back with Kame House Gine is brought to the Dragon Team who are surprised to meet another Saiyan. When Quarantined if she was one of the Saiyan's who are coming to Earth to look for the Dragon Ball's Gine comments that she would never do anything of the sort. While Master Rossi was trying to be perverted with her Gine smacks him away with her tail. Bulma again is interested in this and tries to do some test with Gine and asks if she recognize the Scounter she took from Raditz. Gine admits that she kind of remembers something like that as Bulma then asks Chi Chi to let Gine stay at Kame House for the time being to conform these Test. Chi Chi agrees that its maybe what's best to help Gine recover her memories. However Gine is then interested when she sees a Photo of The Dragon Team after the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai mostly at Goku. Back at the Cave However, the unstable cavern begins to crumble around the two, and the robot sacrifices itself to send Gohan back to the surface, being smashed in the collapse. Tears streaming down his face, Gohan overcomes his sorrows, walking away back into the desert. Raditz who survived the Crumble then sees Gohan act brave even with the loss of his friend. Raditz while again does not respect Gohan's noble deed admit he is impressed by the determination he showed to do it and says maybe Gohan is a Sayian after all like him and Kakarot. Meanwhile, Speaking of Goku continues his travel along Snake Way, he begins to get hungry so stops to feast on some of the clouds surrounding Other World. Major Events * Raditz starts to fallow Gohan to see more of his power. * Gohan meets C-6. * Gine Meets the Dragon Team and Bulma asks her to do some test's for her * C-6 is destroyed after it sacrifices itself to save Gohan. Appearances * Raditz * Gohan * C-6 * Gine * Bulma * Krillin * Chi Chi * Master Roshi * Goku Changes in the Timeline * Most of the Events of the episode is the same yet one of the biggest Changes is Raditz fallows Gohan meeting C-6 * Another Change is Gine meeting the Dragon Team and sees Goku's photo Characters Lines